roblox_account_troubleshootingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hacked Accounts
If a ROBLOX account is hacked, it is not ROBLOX's fault and liability to recover the account automatically. Instead, ROBLOX relies on the account owner to contact customer service and describe what has happened. This means that the account owner is fully liable for the activities that a hacker may commit on their account. This includes, exploiting, scamming, hate speech, and anything that is in violation of ROBLOX's Terms and Conditions. If a ROBLOX account is found breaking the Terms and Conditions, they will be punished appropriately such as being banned for X amount of days, or having your account permanently banned if your account has been used for exploiting. First of all, it is important to keep your account safe from scammers. Scammers are the number one cause of account theft within the ROBLOX Community. So, it is important to keep your account safe from them to keep your account from being a contribution to scammers. To keep your account safe, the easiest way to do so is to stay away from scam websites. Understand that there is NO SUCH THING as FREE ROBUX or PROMO-CODES '''which are not released by ROBLOX. These are the top two ways scammers get a whole bunch of accounts really quickly. Another way to prevent your account from being stolen is to have an '''Account PIN and have 2 Step Verification activated. This will prevent scammers from accessing your account and changing the account details such as the email, password, and in some cases, the phone number. If you have fallen for a scam and you have already entered your information and you have none of the protective features activated, there are simple steps you can take to prevent the hacker from changing the information of your account. The first step you need to take is to turn on those protective features. Turn on 2 Step Verification. Your next step is to select security and to scroll down to the bottom and click "Sign out of all sessions". This will ensure that the hacker can no longer bet onto your account. This will allow you to fix any damage that has been done by the hacker. If your account has been hacked and it is too late to stop the hacker, your first step should be to see if your account has been banned and attempt to appeal if that is the case. If it is not the case and your password has been changed, try reseting your password. You can do this by looking at the forms that ROBLOX has made to help with hacked accounts. If you are able to reset the password, go to settings and press sign out of all sessions to remove the hacker from your account. This will give you time to deal with account security and to follow the steps that ROBLOX recommends to keep your account safe from getting hacked again. If you are not able to reset your password, you will need to contact Customer Support at ROBLOX by emailing either "info@roblox.com" or by creating a ticket by filling out a from at "roblox.com/support". Here you will be able to talk to a service agent about the problem you are having with your account. Remember to be patient as you will need to wait 24-72 hours for a reply from one of the service agents. If you have placed a call for ROBLOX, you will need to wait at least 72 hours before you will get a call from a service agent. When talking to an agent, make sure to give them all of the proof of account ownership you possibly can so that way it is easier to complete the account recovery process. In the rare case of not being able to prove account ownership, you will be left with no choice but to cancel any subscriptions (if you haven't done so already) and create a new account or turn an alternate account into your main account. Either way, you should not let a hacker be the main reason why you leave ROBLOX. You will still have the same experience, however, it will just be with a different account.